Colton
Colton Finley Shires is a Page in the White Knights. He is played by Kalitu III. Colton can be always spotted in Falador, either in the White Knights Castle or the Rising Sun, chatting with citizens. Appearance Facial Colton's face is very youthful, having a rounded chin and thus looking childlike. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, his Fremennik heritage is easily discernable. Adding to this northern look, his skin is pale and smooth. Light freckles dot along the bridge of his nose and cheekbones, giving more to the young appearance. He usually styles his blonde hair into a sort of ducktail, keeping it swept up - this is a trending hairstyle for youths, which was why he got it cut this way. Physical Colton stands at four feet eight inches; short for his age. As he is only twelve, Colton weighs a mere eighty-five pounds; easily able to be carried by a full grown man. Colton is more along the lines of being skinny, appearing lean and slender. Of course, he lacks the large and defined muscles grown men have. He is often dressed in a light blue tunic with a tan short sleeved shirt, green trousers, and shin length brown boots. This is the uniform he wears as a Page and he's hardly ever not in it. As for accessories, Colton has his coin pouch hung around his neck and a Star of Saradomin rosary he wears under his brown shirt. Personality Colton is a very naive young lad and can sometimes come across as stupid. Considering he's only twelve, Colton still possesses a strong child-like view of things. He wishes to be a rough and gruff strongman, often attempting to act like one. It's his dream to be a powerful, athletic, White Knight and he tries his hardest to look like one. Colton feels proud to be a Page and it gives him a sense of confidence and security - an identity. Because of this attitude, he often only befriends men twice or three times his age and hardly ever becomes friends with girls. He sometimes has trouble talking to girls, but won't have any trouble talking to the one's he's known for a while. History Colton's creation and birth Colton's mother is named Kaira Tanis. Born in Falador, Kaira was always a pious believer in Saradomin. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that at age sixteen, Kaira joined an abbey as a nun. Kaira was at the young age of twenty when Colton was conceived. Colton's father, Larlor, is a descendent of the Fremennik Crusaders who ravaged Asgarnia during their War on Magic. The circumstances surrounding Colton's copulation are highly controversial, as the sex involved was not consensual. Sister Kaira and other nuns went to one of the barbarian settlements in an attempt to convert the heathens. They were mocked and were soon forced to leave the encampment. Larlor followed the group of nuns and tackled the weakest member of the pack - Kaira. The unarmed sisters scattered and ran back to the monastery, believing they were going to be hunted and killed by the barbarians. After a brief struggle, Larlor brutally assaulted Kaira. Kaira had to leave to the City of Falador for medical treatment, to involve the proper authorities, and because she didn't think herself pure enough to go back to the abbey. Here she met Jonathan and Linda Shires, an elderly couple who took in the broken down woman. Although no longer a nun, she worked vigorously for the poor and tried to help the sick. Kaira attended daily religious services and tried her best to continue her ascetic monastery life as much as she was able. Soon the elderly couple were like family and Kaira gave Colton the surname 'Shires' in their honor. When the elderly couple were unexpectedly killed by a hooded man from the Rising Sun, Kaira had to face the decision of living on the streets or returning to the abbey. Kaira soon left for the abbey on the outskirts of Falador and she was allowed re-entrance because her faith in Saradomin hadn't waivered or shook. Colton was also permitted to live in the abbey, where he was kept under the watchful eye of his mother and the other nuns. Living with nuns and discovering the White Knights Sister Kaira and the other nuns sometimes left the abbey and ventured into Falador for religious work (they never visited the Fremennik again). She often brought Colton with her, as she couldn't be parted from the boy and he helped boost donations. There in Falador, the young tot saw the White Knights; they were glorious. Strong, athletic, rugged men who the fatherless Colton saw as father-figures. As the nuns garnered donations and saved souls, Colton was looking to the White Knights and wishing he could emulate them. Colton studied them for these years, gathering an idea of what it was to be a man. Becoming a Page His dreams came true when he turned the age of eight. By this time, the Abbess had decided a boy Colton's age was too old to continue living with the nuns and he would have to be sent away. Kaira didn't have much of a choice other than to send him away. Although she wanted to keep him in a monastery, the young boy was adamant about being a White Knight. When she couldn't find a monastery in close proximity to the abbey, Kaira had to relent. Being a White Knight was a holy enough job that would have to do. So at the age of eight, he was sent to Falador and became a Page, where he was assigned to the knight Sir Kuir. Life as a Page Colton was so happy to become a Page. He felt like his dream had been realized and that he was on the path to be a true man. Naturally, after being around women for eight years, this was a bit difficult. It wasn't easy being a Page, doing the exercises and fetching the armor and helping to put it on the knights, but he did it with glee. There really wasn't anything else he would have thought more fun. But things took an atrocious turn when it soon became apparent that Sir Kuir was an alcoholic. Worse, Colton was abused by his guardian. The emotional and physical torment went unnoticed and unknown for four years, during which Colton had to endure hell. To forget this hideous part of his life, Colton often hung around the Rising Sun. Sir Kuir sometimes brought him there and got plastered, but Colton soon ventured out there on his own. It was on his twelfth birthday he met a woman named Saewyn. She was a kind woman to Colton and he had just a tiny crush on the woman, who treated him like a son. During this time he met a man named Nolfavrell, who Colton instantly clung to. Nolf appeared to be the ultimate father-figure he constantly looked for and saw in the face of every adult male. He longed for a dad or older brother and it looked like Nolf could fill this role. So the two quickly bonded. Living with Saewyn Saewyn soon took him in to her home when he finally told her about the trauma from his youth. Nolf came along too and stayed in a nearby inn, checking in on Colton and helping train the boy. As he was no longer a Page, he had plenty time on his hands to hang around Saewyn's large house and train. He found this a fun time, a time he really enjoyed. Saewyn and Nolf were like actual parents with him and he even once tried to get them together. It was living with Saewyn that Colton first tried alcohol and got drunk. He and Nolf were chatting at a tavern and Colton brought up the topic of him drinking. He begged and begged Nolf to let him try ale and he finally caved in, letting Colton try an ale. It soon became apparent Colton was a light-weight when he got very, very, drunken. Colton begged for more alcohol by performing stunts like somersaults or doing dances. Nolf made him leave the bar and took him home when he pee'd in his pants. Colton was forced to take a bath and sent to bed when he returned home. Becoming a Page and living as one (again!) Colton went home to Asgarnia after living with Saewyn for a bit. He was returned to his life as a Page, as the Knights were unaware of why he left. Colton was unsure how to take this news, but was enthusiastic about it as he became an unassigned Page. He didn't have to deal with Sir Kuir for the time being and could still become a White Knight. Things seemed to be going his way and Colton met Iliana, whom he instantly had a crush on. Girl Troubles Iliana and Colton soon became the best of friends and were always together. They would picnic in the park or sit in his favorite place, the Rising Sun, and just talk. He always had such a great time around her and tried to show his affection. During this time he met a girl named Lily. Right off the bat, Lily and Iliana did not get along. Lily's clear and sometimes provocative like for Colton angered Iliana and this led to physical fights between the girls. Colton kept out of these, but was always upset to see his two friends fight each other and over him. He didn't know how to handle these fights or the girls, as he didn't have very much experience with girls in general. The rift that separated the trio into fractions deepened in its lowest point when Iliana beat Lily to near-death. Lily, when she healed, yelled at him because he did nothing to stop it and left him crying. With Lily gone and out of the picture, Colton clung closer to Iliana, as he was afraid to lose her too. First Love Colton gave Iliana several gifts during this time, such as a friendship bracelet in the colors of the Fremennik (which he crafted himself), a Terlinsboden flower which he acquired through a florist friend, and a fur-hat. His constant gifts and clingyness toward Iliana soon earned her attention - she confronted him directly and wanted to know if he like-liked her. Colton couldn't get out of this spot and knelt on his knee, stammering out his feelings for her. Iliana revealed that she shared these feelings and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Immediately after, Colton ran over with Iliana in tow to tell Nolf all about his new relationship. A Cow of a problem! During an average day in Falador, Colton was exploring the wooded outskirts of the city. In a meadow, he came upon a holstein cow. Colton didn't know what to make of the thing. He hadn't seen a real cow before and cautiously made his way over to the bovine creature. The cow, who's collar identified her as Bessie was uncaring of the boy's presence as she casually chomped on grass. Colton, after interacting with her a bit, decided she was tame enough to keep. An idea came to him as he led Bessie back to the city. It happened when a man on unicorn back rode past him, speeding through the large entrance gates. Bessie could be a mount! He tried to ride her and to his surprise, she let him. Thus he rode through the cow back into Falador proud and happy about his impressive steed. Loved and Lost On that same day as Colton rode back into Falador, he came upon Iliana in the town square. He offered her a ride on his new mount and they set off. Not long after, a White Knight stopped them and demanded to know why they were riding a cow in the city. After a short exchange, in which they said they were Pages, the knight brought them back to the castle. He gave them a short talk about religion, which ignited in Colton an angry fury. He was a devout Saradominist and didn't like to hear the supposed lies that the knight told the children. Iliana however was more open minded and after the talk, chose to convert to Zarosianism. Colton yelled at her outside, calling her among other things a 'barbarian' and 'heathen'. She left not only the castle but the city in a huff and he hasn't seen her since. After he cooled down, Colton regretted the name calling and felt as if he ruined his first relationship. Love again Iliana returned after a few weeks in a Sarimia Academy outfit. She proclaimed she was now a cadet in their combat academy and was on her way to being a strong fighter when she grows up. Colton and Iliana reconcile, both apologizing for their actions, and then get back together. Relationships Iliana Astrid Kerianna: Iliana is the girl he loves. From his first sight of her curiously exploring the Rising Sun, to watching her be a solid fighter, she gained his instant admiration. Colton spends most of his time with her and constantly tried to gain her affections by giving her hand-made gifts or proving his manliness. He considers her his 'bestest friend' and told her all his secrets. After being directly confronted by Iliana, Colton admitted his affection for her and they became boyfriend/girlfriend. He wants to marry her. They've had a few ups a downs, but all in all, Colton still loves her. Bessie the Cow: A cow he considers his pet. He absolutely adores Bessie and uses her as both a mount and beast of burden. Nolfavrell: Colton considers Nolf an ultimate father figure and loves him like a brother. While Colton tries to be a wild man, Nolf in turn attempts to teach him to be a respectable gentleman. He disapproves of Colton's wishes to drink alchohol and has tried to teach Colton sword fighting - though Colton is a difficult student and a slow learner. Saewyn: Saewyn is like a mother figure to Colton. She's very caring toward him and he loves her like his own mother. He considers her a kind of 'other mother' and wishes he could get her and Nolfavrell to marry. He adores her red hair and envys it, too. When he finds the time, he wants to go back to her stately manor in Ardougne and introduce her to Iliana. Cmdr. Hayley Spears: Colton harbors for Commander Hayley a fanboyish crush. He is very fond of her and looks up to her as a symbol of all that is right in the world. Her supposed devotion to Saradomin, her military training and profession, and her beauty have all conspired to make her an idol to him. Colton has in his possession various Hayley Spears memorabilia such as, posters, pictures, and even a stuffed doll he sleeps with. Sister Kaira Tanis: She's his mother. Although a bit strict on religion and chores, he loves her and visits her in the abbey when he can. Whenever she's in town, he tries to spend as much time with her as possible, as she's the one who raised him. Lily: He considers her a friend, though he's sad he's lost her as one. Colton is unsure whether he like-likes her or not. Gallery colton in woods.jpg|Colton sitting in the woods against a tree, with his old hairstyle. Colton sitting.jpg|Colton sitting against a tree, with his new hairstyle. coltons new hair closeup.jpg|A close up of Colton's face. colton sleeping in woods.jpg|Colton sleeping in the woods, during the time he sprained his right wrist. Trivia *Colton sleeps with a stuffed Hayley Spears doll. *He collects Hayley Spears memorabilia and considers himself her number-one fan. *His middle name "Finley" means blonde. *Colton, to his secret shame, cannot read or write. *Colton had his first kiss with Iliana and has also kissed Lily. *He is known to do odd things, such has stroking the beards of men or seek strangers and talk to them. *Colton can perform somersaults and do some types of dances. *Colton once sprained his wrist during a horse-riding accident. This has fully healed. *Colton likes the woods and outdoors, taking time to explore them when he's bored of the city. *He is allergic to magic and is causes him to break out in hives and rashes. **This makes him much weaker toward magical attacks. *Colton uses a cow as his steed. *As he was rasied by nuns in an abbey, he is a devout Saradominist. Category:Youth Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Bastard Category:Characters